


Liquid Courage

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Protective!Loki, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, soft!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt will be in bold throughout fic:“I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror.”





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> Congrats @loki-the-fox again for hitting 2k and posting the Fluff Challenge! Hopefully this brings some fluffy goodness to you, just as you bring the goods to our lives!

You grumble as you start to wake. Light bleeding through the blinds feel harsher than normal in your groggy state.

“What happened last night?”  You ask yourself, rubbing your eyes.

The warmth and weight next to you rumbles with a low laugh. “You don’t remember?”

You shriek at the voice, causing it to laugh more. Frightened, you fling a pillow at it, earning an ‘oof.’

“Loki?”

“Of course.” He sits up, dragging and dropping the pillow to the floor and out of your reach. “Have you forgotten me as well as the last twelve hours?”

“Nooo.” You draw out, trying to buy for time. “But it would be nice of you to remind me?”

“Is that a question?” Loki smirks.

“No?”

“Oh dear, you look frightened. There’s no need, my sweet. You’ve been completely safe all night. You wouldn’t let me leave your side.” He waves a hand to the bed. “This was your idea.”

“My idea?”

Loki hums, nodding. “You asked me to stay after I helped bring you here.”

You groan and hide under the blankets.

“Don’t hide, darling. You were adorable and rather persuasive.”

Loki slowly peels the blanket back.

“Nooo.” You whine.

“Indeed.” Loki smiles and brushes a hand down the side of your face. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Besides the drinks?”

“Besides the drinks.” He nods.

“Uh, I remember trying to curse Tony for letting me drink too much.”

“While it wasn’t entirely his fault, that was rather hilarious of you to try to blame him.”

“Did Tony think it was funny?”

“I think so. But he tried to blame it on Thor, so it didn’t end very well for him. Do you remember anything else?”

“I… Oh, no.” You cover your face with your hands. “I remember something else. Oh, I hope this is just a dream… Please tell me it’s just a dream.”

“Tell me, it’s alright. I promise, I won’t tell a soul. It can stay between you and I.”

“Fine. **I remember practicing how to ask you out, in the mirror.”** You mutter, “And I remember you walking in on me…”

“You kept saying my name, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m not going to apologize for being concerned when it comes to you.”

“Ug, it’s so embarrassing!” You peak through your fingers at him. “And I was in the bathroom! You don’t know what you could have walked in on; I could have been sick!”

“Precisely why I went in to check on you.”

“Was I sick?”

“No.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“But you did ask me. And you were rather confused when I said yes.”

“You said yes?”

“I told you, you were rather persuasive.” Loki picks up one of your hands and presses several kisses to your knuckles. “And I have admired you for some time. It would be rather foolish of me not to accept such an offer.”

“What did I, uh, ask you?”

“Simply to be yours.” His whispers, smiling kindly. “You don’t remember that part, do you?”

“No. I wish I could.” You look away for a moment. “Loki, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” His fingers brush under your chin turning your head back to him. “You simply beat me to asking the question.”

“Okay.”

“I loved your initiative last night.” He chuckles. “Even though, it was drunk Y/N that asked me.”

“I need to thank her.”

“She rarely comes around, though.” Loki smiles, his eyes drop to your lips, “Remind me to thank her too.”

“You mean it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean that we’re a thing now?”

“A thing? I’m not sure I follow.”

If it wasn’t for the upturned corners of his lips you would have been utterly embarrassed.

“Loki.”

“Y/N.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Kiss me?”

“You have too much power over me, love.” Loki smiles, dipping his head to yours, stealing your breath with a kiss.


End file.
